1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a luggage case and in particular to one which consists of a primary case and a detachable secondary case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is desire for a luggage case consisting of a primary case and a detachable secondary case so that the two cases can be used separately as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,106 discloses utilizing adhesive straps 59a and 60a and connectors 55a and 56a to connect two cases together. Nevertheless, for those using zipper means as connectors to engage the primary case with the secondary cases, the user must pull the zipper head around the whole case in order to engage or disengage the secondary case from the primary case thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Although adhesive straps are convenient to use, they cannot provide sufficient support for the engagement between the secondary case and the primary case especially when the secondardy case contains a heavy article such as, for example, a notebook computer or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luggage case which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.